Creative Punishment
by Lady Lanera
Summary: Being the deputy headmistress sometimes requires some creativity in terms of punishment. Based on 10 things I don't hate about you prompt from Snapeswidow. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** All_ Harry Potter _characters are owned by J.K. Rowling, of course.

**A/N: **So, Snapeswidow gave me another prompt, and this happened as a result. Her prompt to me was "10 things I don't hate about you! Sev and another character he doesn't get along with are forced to reveal ten things they like/admire about each other in the middle of the Great Hall as punishment. You get to pick what they did to get this punishment." So, enjoy the craziness and leave me a line on your thoughts. :D

* * *

Frowning deeply, Minerva McGonagall looked over the latest incident report. Since she was the deputy headmistress, anything concerning the staff naturally fell onto her desk. Actually, it seemed more often than not everything fell onto her lately, seeing as how Albus was always busy with the Order now. She sighed heavily as she leafed through the lengthy report.

_Uttered frequent death threats_—Well, that was obviously Severus.

_Threw several crystal balls at target but missed_—Trelawney. Minerva knew there was no way Severus would have missed.

The report went on from there for another five pages. Each action either of them took during their latest incident was cataloged. Though, what did Minerva expect from Filius really? The small Charms professor was known for being insanely thorough, after all.

Sighing heavily, Minerva rubbed her temples and tossed aside the report a few moments later. Their interactions were becoming increasingly more hostile towards one another. If nothing was done soon, she knew that one of them would be found dead one of these days. Likely Trelawney. And knowing Severus, he would make certain that no one could prove he had killed the Divinations professor and get away with it, too. Something had to be done.

The question, however, was _what_, something that was alluding her the most. They both had received verbal warnings from Albus about their behavior already. Clearly that had no effect in the slightest. They also both had letters of reprimand in their files from another incident. So that, too, was out. Whatever the punishment was, it needed to set a definitive tone that their conduct was wrong and needed to cease immediately.

An hour later, Minerva jumped up from her desk. A smile quickly flooded her face. If this didn't work, nothing would.

After scribbling two quick notes that gave both of them two options of punishment, she walked over to her opened window and whistled. A large barn owl quickly flew into the room not long after and perched itself on her shoulder. She smiled warmly at the owl.

"Hello, Lottie," she quietly said, speaking to the bird. "I need you to deliver these messages to Severus and Sybill." She held out both rolled up parchments. "Oh, don't give me that look," she chided as Lottie ruffled her feathers angrily. "Yes, yes, I know all about his mood lately. However, he will not hex you." At the sound of the barn owl's loud chirp, she sighed. "Again." After one last glare and offended chirp, Lottie finally took flight and headed off towards the North Tower. _Here went nothing._

* * *

During dinner that evening, Minerva glanced down the table towards her younger colleagues. Sybill was quietly chatting with the Runes professor, while Severus was stabbing at his salad clearly brooding. She knew both had received their notes from her earlier. In fact, while still in her office, she had heard Severus's loud shout from the dungeons. Sighing, she took a sip of her wine and stared out at the student tables. Well, if they were going to choose the latter option she gave them, then so be it. At this point, she was beyond all caring.

A quiet clearing throat caused her to glance back towards her younger colleagues. She caught Severus's dark eyes and watched him frown deeply before he stood. A moment later, Trelawney followed him and stood as well. Minerva blinked, ignoring the hushed whispers around her from the other staff members. They were actually going to do it.

"I," Severus started before he paused briefly. He then turned towards Sybill and drew in a slow breath before he started again, a bit louder this time. "I admire how you do not allow your many prophecies, too many to count in fact, that failed to come true over the years to affect you."

Minerva closed her eyes and bit back a sigh. So much for that idea.

"I like how you don't give up with the Defense position and continue to apply year after year," Trelawney stated calmly. "Even though you know the Headmaster will always choose someone else."

If she were a different woman, Minerva would have allowed her head to hit the table with a loud thump. As it were, she openly glared at them and wondered where the nearest house elf was. She now felt the strong urge to order herself a good stiff drink.

"I like how you believe that everyone here truly believes you when you say that it's just incense you're burning up there in your tower," Severus drawled with a nasty smirk.

"But it is incense!" Sybill argued. "All the great Seers use it."

Severus snorted. "Oh, but of course they do." He then motioned for the Divinations professor to continue with their punishment.

"I admire your vast knowledge of Potions."

Minerva waited for the other shoe to drop, but Sybill didn't continue. She quickly noted that Severus was surprised by this as well.

"I admire . . . how you be yourself and do not let others define you."

Could it be that they were finally being civil with one another? She watched in utter fascination. Could it be that her punishment was actually working?

"I like how you push your students past what they believe is their limits," Trelawney stated.

"I like how you make yourself available to students to listen and show that you genuinely care about their well being."

Minerva could hear the collective gasps from her coworkers around her and felt their eyes on her. It was working. Severus and Sybill were working out their differences. Or so it appeared at least. Minerva wasn't entirely certain that this wasn't all an act on both their parts to avoid being indefinitely suspended—the latter of the two choices she had given them earlier in her notes to them. But for now her punishment seemed to be working.

"I like your gentleman-like qualities that you exhibit from time to time."

He nodded slowly, shifting his weight slightly.

"I admire your ability to choose when to reveal certain things and when not to."

Severus's last admiration or like. Minerva couldn't help but smile inwardly. True to his nature, he remained mysterious about his declaration, but she could tell that Sybill understood perfectly what he was referring to so vaguely.

"And I, Severus, admire your courage and persistence to the difficult path set before you."

They both then glanced at Minerva, who was staring at them with a faint smile.

"That was acceptable," she stated loud enough for them to hear. She then nodded at them to take their seats again. A flurry of excited chatter, staff and students alike, echoed about the Great Hall soon after. No doubt everyone was confused by what just happened. She sighed before she announced, "Let that be a lesson to all of you." The room instantly went quiet. "If I hear any reports of bickering between individuals that rise to the level of absolute absurdity, I will force you to the same punishment as Professors Snape and Trelawney's. Is this understood?" There was a quiet murmur of 'yes'. "Good. Now, carry on."

With a self-satisfied smile, she inhaled deeply. _And you thought it couldn't be done, Albus_, she thought silently. _Shows you._ Her green eyes then slowly wandered over to the gray-bearded headmaster, who had been oddly quiet throughout this entire event. Her smile deepened when Dumbledore inclined his head towards her with his blue eyes alight with the familiar twinkle in them again. Perhaps everything would be all right now. She could only hope after all.


End file.
